Damn Elevator
by Rapturous Voice
Summary: Seto Kaiba. Jou Katsuya. What happens when these very different people get stuck in a Elaveter together? YOAI (JxK) (OxH) (YxY) (YMxM) (YBxR)
1. Default Chapter

R.V:COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!MY FIRST J/S FIC!

Marik: what about us?!

Malik: ya?!

Bakura: now i am hurt

Ryou: me too!

R.V: Don't worry your story is going well too now then... MARIK DO THE DISCLAMER and i love you

Marik: i love you too!

Disclamer: R.V doesn't own yugioh (though i think i mit get it for christmas) or any body in this fic beisde's the guy.

Damn Elevator  
  
A young man with dirty blonde hair stood in an empty lobby. Empty to say except for a extremely shiny and rather large looking elevator door. His amber eyes watch the numbers on the display slow decrease and get closer to the main floor in which he was impatiently waiting. Before he could scream in frustration, the big metallic doors slide open. Entering the lift he pushed the number 30 on the touch pad, made his way to the corner, and leaned against the mirrored walls. "Hello, Mutt." Suddenly he turned around. "Kaiba? What are you doing here!?" "I forgot my keys at Otogi's place his stupid boyfriend and your best friend Honda probably took them." Seto said not sounding happy at all. "Wow, the great Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp. forgot something. What moneybags getting memory loss?" Joey said the look on the others face was priceless so he could not help but chuckle a bit. "What the hell are you laughing about? Didn't I say that your stupid friend Honda took them?" Seto said getting seriously pissed off. "I know Honda and he wouldn't do something like that. He would probably just bug you until you got out of his house. You know fart, cough in your drink or food, watch something nasty on tv, interrupt you when you were speaking and change the subject....go into the washroom and make noises like he was taking a huge crap...." He said the last one will laughing. "Baka inu." Kaiba said calmly. "Shut up Kaiba what the hell do you know you can't even tell the difference between a human and a dog? And why the hell would you be at Honda's place you don't eve like both of them!" Joey said still angry about the comment the other made. "Good question, pup. You know, Otogi and I are both in the game industry and we are both very successful. It is only right we become alies in the business world at least." Seto replied. "Righ..." Joey was about to finish when the elevator came to a hard stop, which made him trip and fall in the brunette CEO's arms. Blushing he got up. "Klutz. Watch the jacket I don't want wrinkles in it because of a bad dog." Seto replied smirking. "Shut up Kaiba!" Joey said when the both realized the elevator was not moving and the door was not opening. "Why isn't the door opening?!" Joey asked panic clear in his voice. "Don't ask me stupid questions mutt. The Elevator must be stuck." Kaiba said in a calm voice. "Why are you so calm?! We are stuck in an elevator between floors 24 and 25. Damn. Couldn't have waited to break down 5 floors later." Joey said complaining. "I don't think the elevator decided to break down idiot." Kaiba said not happy to hear all of Joey's complaining. "And do not think for a moment that I WANT to be stuck in this elevator with you!" Kaiba said his voice cracking. "Ditto." Was all the blond could say. He hadn't told anyone this but hey he had a LITTLE crush on the ceo I mean who wouldn't?! (AN: I mean who wouldn't?! XD) He had perfect brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and damn a whole lotta ass! 'Joey snap out of it! This is the guy who calls you a d..' Joey was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when someone from above started talking "Are you guys alright?" an Australian voice filled the elevator. "Yea we're doing fine! Just get us out of here your talking to the ceo of Kaiba corp. Here!!!!!" Seto yelled still pissed off of having to stay in the same elevator with Joey. "Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaiba sir is that you?! Oh...Please don't get me fired for saying this but umm....you won't be out for 7 hours!" The guy yelled. "WHAT!!" Kaiba and Joey yelled together. "Of coarse you're fired you dimwit! I have important things to do in 7 hours!" Seto (who by the way was in the mood to tear the elevator apart) yelled. "Oh sir...sniff sniff I under stand. I just hope my wife and kids do...Poor jimmy my son....he got heart problems...won't be able to pay for the doctors now.." The guy sniffed. "Kaiba that is so mean!!! The guy has a family to work for!!! Suppose Mokuba had heart problems and you got fired?!" Joey yelled shocked that a person could even think of doing something like that. "First of all mutt Mokuba doesn't have heart problems and never will. Second of all I couldn't get fired because there's no one who can fire me!" Kaiba said. "But I do see your point if I were a poor stupid brat like you so...HEY IDIOT YOUR UNFIRED!"  
  
somewhere outside the elevator... "Haha the idiot believed the whole family heart problem thing...how the hell did he become ceo.. hahahhahaha!!!" Other people..."hahahahhahahahaa"  
  
Back to the elevator: "God I'm hungry.... ne..ed... f..oo..d" Joey said will drooling over a piece of chicken covered in barbecue sauce with sprinkles of cotton candy and chocolate. "Is food all you think about?" Seto asked slightly disgusted...wait slightly was an understatement. 'Of coarse I suppose it not all that disgusting I mean he is hot..Seto no no no no!!!! Do not think like that you have better things to do then to glomp a guy...especially when its Jou Katsuya' (AN: spelling?) "Shut up Kaiba you're the one who eats nothing at all. What don't have enough time in your busy life to eat?!" Joey said. It was true the young ceo was VERY skinny. It did look like he did not eat anything. However, he still managed to stay VERY attractive. "Listen mutt I do eat just not as much as you. Another thing don't mess with my personal life!" The brunette yelled getting really pissed off at Joey. "Well sorry Kaiba for asking a few questions." "Well don't. You have no right to." Seto said. Beep. Beep. Beep. Kaiba looked down on his watch..."An Hour is over."

R.V: So what do you think?

Joey: its good

Seto: i don't care

R.V: Thx alot bakura,marik,malik,and ryou are much betta sports..ne wayz please review!!!!


	2. Stupid Mutt

R.V: Second Chappie!!!

Kaiba i am in a good mood so yay!!!

Joey: i think he's drunk

Yami: Ditto

R.V: where did you come from? any way do the disclamer!

Yami: R.V does not own yugioh!!!!(yes i do..police come die!!)

R.V:ju..st...re..ad...

Six more hours...  
  
Dark brown eyes looked around the elevator. Nothing special. The dog was asleep though. Kaiba stared at him. He looked much more peaceful in his sleep. Suddenly something caught his eye. There was a huge scar on the mutts arm covered with his long sleeved green turtle neck. Kaiba moved closer to the sleeping boy. "Beautiful." He whispered. Slowly he tried to left up the blonde's sleeve. While he moved the cloth upwards he saw that the scar just got bigger and bigger. However, that is not what shocked him. It was the act that Katsuya had bruise all over his arm.  
  
Kaiba's POV  
I wonder what happened to the idiot. He is truly something in his sleep. Not that he is not when he was awake. Why am i thinking like this? Am I having feelings for the mutt? No. It can't be the only person I care about in this world is Mokuba, not some mutt who can't take proper care of himself. I mean he is loud, talks to much, thinks about food way too much and for some strange reason I don't hate any of that. I do not have a crush on him!!! Oh great he's waking up.  
  
End Of Kaiba's POV  
"Mutt your finally awake." Kaiba said still angry about his argument with well...himself. "Wa? Oh Kaiba, it's only you. How long have I been out for?" Joey asked. He couldn't believe he fell asleep will the brunette CEO was there. God suppose he did something to you not that he would care... "1 hour mutt. The idiot I almost fired said we have a delay so we have to be in here 1 extra hour." Kaiba explained not too happy that he had to wait a hour more. "You didn't fire him did you?!" Joey said not wanting to have that poor guy fired. (AN: he he XD) "No mutt I didn't fire him. Of coarse I did change his job to being the washroom cleaner at Kaiba corp. His main job..Cleaning toilets!" Kaiba said playing with Joey. 'Look at the mutts face' He thought. "Kaiba why the hell did you do that! You know that guy did have a family to look out for just like you have..." Kaiba cut him off. "Listen mutt I was just playing with you. Something a idiot should know don't believe everything you hear." Kaiba said with much enjoyment.  
  
"Listen money bag you calling me a idiot?!" Joey yelled his blood boiling. "You know what Kaiba I am sick and tired of you making fun of me! I am not a dog or a idiot unlike you moneybags!" Joey finished. Seto didn't say anything. To tell you the truth he didn't give a shit. He was still always going to make fun of Joey. That how the mutts relationship with him worked. He did not see any reason to actually listen to the mutt. "I'm not going to stop making fun of you Katsuya. It's not like i like you or anything that i should be nice to you so don't even try giving me some gay ass lecture about it...mutt." Kaiba said in a i-don't-care-what-the-hell- you-say-cause-my-mama-can-kick-your-mamas-ass type of voice. Joey sat there. 'Kaiba didn't like him?' he thought 'God i hate him. But why do i love him?' Joey thought now really upset. Suddenly some elevator music popped on. It was Three Days Grace and there song I Hate Everything About You. (AN: Do not own!)  
  
"Stupid song if you ask me" Joey could hear Kaiba say. 'That song. It..it's just like my life. I hate everything about Kaiba. Why the hell do I love him!' Joey was snapped out of thought when the guy upstairs started talking. "Looks like you guy made yourself comfortable everything up here is going good you mite just be out earlier then we thought." The guy said.  
"How earlier??!" Joey and Kaiba said at the same time.  
  
"I don't know maybe 10 15 minutes?" The guy replied. Kaiba looked like he was going to explode. But Joey was always there to save the day. He opened his mouth and said something that made Kaiba stop in his tracks "Thanks Mr. umm....Guy...The earlier I get out of this hell hole the better. I don't want to be stuck with this devil anymore than you want to lose your job." Joey said. He was still upset cause Kaiba said he didn't like him so this was his revenge. Kaiba stood there with his eyes closed leaning against the silver wall. He new people thought him as a very bad mean person but never was he called a devil. At least not to his face. He couldn't believe Joey would really hate him that much. 'I don't mean to be so mean to him it just comes out!' Kaiba thought have a mental war with himself. It was killing him to know i person i loved so much didn't love him back. But that didn't matter at all. He didn't have any time for love or any of that bullshit. 10 minutes later...  
'Kaiba hasn't said anything for a while. Maybe he's dead? Nah...He can't be he's leaning on the wall straight up.' "Hey Kaiba anybody home?!" Joey screamed into the young brunettes ear. "Damnet mutt that freaking hurt why the hell'd you do that?!" Kaiba yelled right now pissed that Joey had such nerve. Joey looked at him. "I thought you were dead." Joey said. Kaiba looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. Joey thought a guy standing up leaning against a elevator wall was dead? Hadn't he ever leaned on something before with his eyes closed? "Baka! Why the hell would I be dead?! If I were dead I would be on the floor being.... Dead. God you are stupid." Joey was about to say something when Seto finished off "mutt." Joey was angry. He told Kaiba not to call him a mutt.  
BANG! The next thing Kaiba new he was on the ground with a bleeding noise. He looked up at Joey. Just when he was about to throw a punch. Beep. Beep. Beep. "Two hours have passed...and your dead." Kaiba said grinning.

_Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Every roommate kept awake  
  
By every sigh and scream we make  
  
All the feelings that I get  
  
But I still don't miss you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
Only when I stop to think  
  
About you, I know  
  
Only when you stop to think  
  
About me, do you know  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
You hate everything about me  
  
Why do you love me  
  
I hate  
  
You hate  
  
I hate  
  
You love me  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you_

R.V:Hoped you like!!! I think it kinda bad but plz tell me what you think that would mean alot! Maybe i shoudn't post this chappie i dunno tell me if its good or bad thankz.

Joey: i do i gotta punch kaiba!

Kaiba: grunts

R.V: **Speacial Thanx to the reviewers:**

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**

**optimistic girl94**

**BloodFire**

**mandapandabug**

**Ryou Kitsune**

R.V: plz review!!!!


	3. The man who beats the dog

R.V:God this is going to be a weird chappie

Seto: Don't callme seto!

Joey: Sniff Sniff

R.V: 0o;; Ok..

Malik: R.V does not own any one or yugioh

R.V: Saddly maliks right...

"You know what MUTT? You better hope this elavator gets fixed soon because you don't want to get out while the ambulence is dragging out your dead body." Kaiba said. Joey was sooooo dead. 'How the hell could the idiot punch me?!' He thought really mad because well.....Joey punched him. "Kaiba i'm so sorry. I just have a big temper honest! Lets just put our differences aside!" Joey said. Kaiba looked at him then smirked. "You know what i'll let you off this time" Kaiba started while tending his bleeding noise with the hankerchif that was in his pocket. "But i'm only doing that because you sounded like a pathitic mutt when you said that and i don't like fighting with dogs." Kaiba finished. The truth was Kaiba was really never going to hurt him. He really truly loved the mutt. How he did not know. Why he did not know either all he new that he wanted Jou Katsuya as his own. Joey looked at Kaiba. 'What the hell is Kaiba thinking?! If i were him i would have kicked my sorry ass!' Joey thought. He just figured out his arm was ichy (AN: Thought i forgot bout his arm didn't ya?!) He roled up he sleeve. That when he remembered the other night. He quickly roled it back down. But it was to late Kaiba had already seen it.  
  
"What happend? Cat bite you?" Kaiba asked. He was worried but he wasn't going to show it. Katsuya didn't look all that great when they had entered the elavator but he let it slide. "None of your bussiness moneybags!" Joey barked. (AN: Barked...jks) "Listen Katsuya i don't like secrets so tell me now!" Kaiba practully yelled at poor Joey. Joey looked at Kaiba he had to think of some sort of lie. Suddedly he thought of one. "My father beats me." But to late for some reason he actully told Kaiba the truth. Kaiba stared at Joey. 'His father beats him? That...that horrible' Kaiba thought. "Kaiba.." Joey started but was cut off. "Joey did you tell anyone your father beats you?" Kaiba asked. 'If the mutt hasn't then he is the stupidest boy i have ever met!' Kabia thought. "No." Joey replied to the question. 'Just as I thought.' Kaiba told himself. "Let me see your arm." Kaiba said not asked said. Joey looked at Kaiba. 'Why should I? How do i know he is not going to hurt me?' Joey thought but then when Kaiba pulled out a saftey kit from the inside of his trench coat (AN: Heh heh thats normal right?) Joey thought 'Maybe i can trust him' Joey walked over to Kaiba and roled up the sleeve of his shirt. "This might sting alittle Katsuya but bare the pain." Kaiba said. He put some disinfectent of Joeys arm. 'Oh god...It stings like a bitch!' Joey thought. But after a while the pain wore off. Kaiba pulled out some long white bandegs to put over the huge cut on the blondes arm. Kaiba pulled Joeys arm towards his and starts bandeging it up. 'This cut is way bigger close up. His father must be a real bastered' Kaiba thought (AN: damn he thinks alot.) "All done Katsuya" Kaiba said. Joey opened his is eyes (that were covered by his hands) and mumbled a thanks. "No problem just don't come back for more" Kaiba said not wanting to sound to nice. "umm.Katsuya?" Kaiba asked. "Ya?" Joey asked.  
  
"I want to know why your father beats you." Kaiba asked. Joey stared at Kaiba as though he was crazy. "Why do you want to know." Joey asked. He didn't want to tell Kaiba the detals. This was SETO KAIBA the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Why the hell would he care?!?! Joey finally just gave up. "Because if your father just beats you you should really call the police or a childrens help line." Kaiba said. 'If the dog says he's not going to do it then well..'. Joey looked at Kaiba (AN: Alot of starege in this chappie huh?) "I'm not going to do that Kaiba" Joey replied. He was scared. He didn't want to call the police or a childrens help line. "Well then I think its final. Your coming to live with me. I don't want to be a part of this but I just can't sit back and watch a guy get the shit beaten out of him by his own father." Kaiba said. Joey almost fainted. What the hell was Kaiba thinking?! 'Me living with him?'. "Kaiba thats not nessesery. I can take care of myself." Joey replied he didn't want to live with some who was just living with him because of pity. "I don't pity you if that is what you think." Kaiba read Joeys mind. "You don't have a choice in the matter." Kaiba said. Joey was on the verge of tears. "Kaiba you don't know what's it like!" A tear fell down Joeys face. "He beats me everyday! I don't do anything and once he alomst raped me! Kaiba its horrible please don't! If he found out i was living with you he would probibly hunt me down and kill you and me." Joey stopped. Something was hugging him. He turned around to see Kaiba holding him. "Mutt I have the best people from every police force working for me. Nobody can find you if you stay with me." Kaiba said. He looked down but Joey was already asleep. Beep. Beep. Beep. "3 hours done."

R.V: I'm sorry it is so short i woke up and wrote it dats why

Ryou: Thx for all the reviews

Yugi: YUPPERS I'M SUGAR HIGH THANK YOU!!!!


	4. Whats happening to me?

R.V: This is kinda gonna be short..

Seto: Why?! HWAT THE HELL DO I PAY YOU FOR?

Joey: You don't pay her

R.V: er...ya

Disclamer: I don't own yu-gi-oh..or do i? cops come i'm sry i don't i don't!

**What's happening to me?  
**  
"Mutt. Mutt! Wake up!" Kaiba said. The dogs friends were outside of the elevator. Joey slowly opened one of his eyes. He looked around. He was still in the elevator. He turned and looked at Kaiba. 'Shit. I told him. I'm going to live with him?' Joey wondered.  
  
"Joey?! Joey are you ok?" Yugi Mouto asked. (AN: Spelling?)  
  
"Yug?" Joey asked happy to here someone else's voice besides Kaiba's and the repair guy's.  
  
"Ya Joey it's me how are you holding up down there? The whole gangs here. Um..lets see. There is Me, Yami, Honda, Otogi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik. Everyone say hi!" Yugi said happy that he got everyone to come.  
  
"Hey Joey man you ok down there with Kaiba?" Otogi asked.  
  
"Hey Kaiba you ok down there with YOUR Mutt?" Honda joked. Otogi slapped him across the head. Everyone knew that Kaiba and Joey liked each other everyone except themselves.  
  
"Shut up. At least i don't have this pointy gay ass thing growing out of my head!" Kaiba yelled back.  
  
"Hey I'll have you know my boyfriend likes it!" Honda said. He liked his hair doo...  
  
"Kaiba, Honda was just joking! You don't have to make fun of his hair now he's upset!" Ryou yelled. Ryou and Kaiba I guess you could say were friends. I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with Ryou. He was nice to everyone...(AN: I'm totally going off topic..) Anyways Kaiba would always listen to Ryou. Of coarse Bakura never liked Ryou going to close to Kaiba.  
  
"Ya shitbags he was just joking." Bakura said not liking the friendship between Ryou and Kaiba.  
  
"Bakura!! Don't say that! That's rude and mean!" Ryou said and slapped Bakura on the arm.  
  
"Hey Ryou it's ok. The tomb robber can't make me upset if the world depended on it." Kaiba said. He turned to see Joey looking at him with jealousy in his eyes  
  
"Damn straight! He can't make anyone upset. But anyone can sure make him upset!" Malik (1 of Bakura's best friends the other was his yami Marik) Laughed.  
  
"Shut up Malik!" Bakura said.  
  
"Both of you shut up! I'm trying to play my game boy and what do you guys do? Distract me! Why are we here anyways?!" Marik asked.  
  
"Because Joey and Kaiba are stuck in a elevator together!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Of coarse you wouldn't know that your too stupid." Bakura chuckled.  
  
"Shut up why the hell should i even care that the mutt and moneybags are stuck in the same elevator. It's there problem they don't know they like each other!" Marik opened his big mouth and said.  
  
"MARIK!" The whole group yelled. Joey and Kaiba looked at each other. What had just happened? Was Marik drunk? And how the hell can Malik live with him or even do any thing with him?  
  
"Oh my god look at the time! We have got to run see Ya!" Yami yelled dragging the whole group behind him.  
  
"So..." Joey started but Kaiba just looked at him in a I'm-not-in-the-mood- to-talk-so-go-fck-a-dead-cow sort of way. Joey looked at him. Seto liked him! He was so excited! He never thought that the ceo would ever even think of liking someone like him! He was so happy! But all his happiness went away when Kaiba said.  
  
"Listen what Marik said is not true. I don't like you. Infact I don't even want to be near you half of the time. So don't think about me and you like that because it's never going to happen!" Seto said. He was mad. Not mad at Joey mad at Marik and himself. 'Why? Why did I just say that? Why can't I just tell the mutt I love him? Damnet I'm going to take a nap.' So using his trench coat as a blanket he just slipped under it and almost fell into a deep sleep when his watch set off. Beep. Beep. Beep. "Another hours over."

R.V: told you short...

Joey: Make the next one longer

Yugi: ya!

R.V: ok ok! sheesh...Plz review!!!!


	5. Now what?

R.V: Another chapter!!!!!

Joey: YAY!!

Kaiba: Idiots all of them...

R.V: Kaiba....heh....DISCLAMER!

Kaiba: (gulp) Ok!!! R.V don't own yugioh or any of the Character in yugioh! (pokes Kaiba) unless I help her get it...

R.V: :D on wit da fic!

**Now what?  
**  
Jou Katsuya sat there thinking. He thought about what Marik said. 'Is it true? Here Kaiba says that I'm the last person he would ever go out with...But idiot Marik said differently! I wonder if moneybags is hiding something.' Joey finished his thoughts. Oh no wait there was more 'You know what?! I don't care anymore. I'm going to take a nap. Hope the stupid CEO don't wake me up.' Joey NOW finished his thought as he covered himself in his black leather trench coat that he stole from Malik and drifted into a quite and peace slumber.  
  
5 Minutes later....  
  
"Wake up mutt! You idiot we can get out now!" Kaiba tried waking up the stupid dog (in his words) because the elevator had just opened for a few seconds and the guy told them to get out quickly. Kaiba looked at Joey like he was a complete idiot 'Wait he is.' Kaiba thought to himself. "Wake up dog...GOD DAMNET WAKE UP BEFORE THE DOOR CLOSES!!!" Kaiba screamed and that's when Joey started to stir.  
  
"5 minutes mommy...." He mumbled.  
  
"Katsuya?! Idiot I'm not your mom!!! Wake up! No...SHIT THE ELEVATOR IS CLOSING WAKE UP!!!!" Kaiba stopped. 'I can leave him in this god forsaken elevator' He thought. 'Yes.....I can leave him.....No i can't who the hell am I trying to fool. I love the fcker' He thought. Right then the elevator door slammed shut.  
  
"Hmmm....Kaiba? Oh it's you what time is it?" Joey woke up at the second the elevator door closed.  
  
"What time is it? Heh....WHAT TIME IS IT YOU ASK!" Kaiba screamed. He was so mad at Joey (as you can read) and he wanted to hurt him right now...very badly.....  
  
"Ya...What time is it? It's just a question...." Joey said extremely confused at why Kaiba was yelling at him. 'I don't remember doing anything wrong...' He thought. 'Maybe I was sleep walking. Serenity tells me I do that...' Joey thought.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! THE ELEVATOR DOOR JUST OPENED! WE COULD HAVE GONE OUT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE UP?! GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"I...I'm sorry..." Joey mumbled. He was upset. Upset that now Kaiba hated him more then before. A tear slipped across his pale face. He felt really bad. REALLY bad. He didn't want to upset Kaiba. He really only wanted the brunette CEO to love him. But because of his stupidity that was never going to happen. Kaiba looked at Joey. 'Was that a tear' He thought. Was Joey crying because of what he had just said? 'No....what the hell is this feeling? Do I feel guilty for something? It can't be....stupid Marik..' He thought. Then he did something that even he was surprised to do. He hugged him. He gave Joey a big ass hug.  
  
Joey was lost in thought about Kaiba. Then he jumped. Someone had encircled there arms around Joey's waist. 'The only person here is Kaiba! No....It can't be...' He thought he was dreaming. He pinched himself. No he wasn't dreaming.....Kaiba was really hugging him. He felt all jumpy and happy inside. 'Kaiba is hugging me!' He thought like a happy preppy school girl. 'Wow his arms are so strong!' He thought. But Kaiba was thinking different thoughts.  
  
'Katsuya has a very ruff back. Wonder what happened. Probably born with scales' Kaiba chuckled then it hit him. 'Shit he's hurt on the back too! How come he never told me?!' He thought. Slowly he began to remove Joey's shirt. (AN: hehehehhee!!! evil!!) His back was indeed covered in many many many many many many scars. He took out the First Aid Kit again.  
  
Joey was enjoying Kaiba's strong hold just when he felt someone removing his shirt. 'Shit." He thought. 'Kaiba must have found out about the whip marks.' He thought. This was not good.  
  
"How come you never told me about this when I was doing your arm?!" He asked. Anger felled his voice. Joey didn't look at Kaiba. 'What the hell should I tell him?' He thought.  
  
"Well....You offered me a place to stay when you fixed my arm and helped me. I just couldn't tel you that would be too much." He replied honestly. Joey finally turned his head to see Kaiba. His expression was different somehow. He looked like....He looked like he cared.  
  
"You still should have told me he said." He was happy for some reason. He hadn't been happy in a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time so he was at that moment thankful to have been in this elevator with Katsuya. He began to move he hands up and down Joey's back with some disinfectant. Joey hissed at first but then relaxed into the blue eyed brunettes arms. He moaned. It felt good to have someone massage his back. Especially Kaiba.  
  
"Here Joey." Kaiba said to Joey while giving him a large tootsie roll that he got from his jacket....  
  
"What did you just call me?" Joey asked. But didn't get a repley when Kaiba's watch went on. Beep. Beep. Beep. "4 hours done"

R.V: YAY!!!!

Joey: OO

Kaiba: 0O;;;

Yugi: REVIEW!!! (puppy dog eyes)


	6. The Kiss

**R.V: I don't own yugioh**

**The Kiss**  
  
"Do,do,do,doooooo" Joey sang for no reason. Kaiba had fallen asleep and he was still wide-awake in the CEO's arms. Boredom took over him. Our poor Joey sat there thinking about the time before....  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"Here Joey." Kaiba said to Joey while giving him a large tootsie roll that he got from his jacket....  
  
"What did you just call me?" Joey asked. But didn't get a repley when Kaiba's watch went on. Beep. Beep. Beep. "4 hours done"  
  
**End Of Flash Back**  
  
Joey. He had said his name Joey. That was the first time Kaiba had ever said his name! He was soooooooooooooooooooooo happy. 'Back to being bored' He thought. "Do, do, do, dooooo, do..." Joey started again but then felt movement behind him. Hmmm.....It moved again....'Kaiba must be waking up' He thought. HE THOUGHT. Instead Kaiba was talking in his sleep...  
  
"Mmmmm....Joey.." He mumbled. Joey froze. He was dreaming about Joey....'Heheheehehehheheheehhehe he's dreaming about me!!!' He thought. Kaiba shifted in his sleep against Joey. But this move wasn't good..Nooo...It was very bad. When Kaiba had moved, his arm had too. His hand was now in the middle of Joey's legs...'Oh shit.' Joey thought.  
  
"Kaiba? Kaiba!! Wake up!" Joey yelled desperately. Kaiba did not budge. Joey took the leather trench coat that he had stolen from Malik last summer, when the Egyptian was sorting out his winter and summer clothing. Anyways...He took the black trench coat and whipped Kaiba with it.  
  
"Hmmm....Wa? What the fu.." Kaiba started but then noticed his hand was somewhere were it should not have been. He looked down to only see that his hand was touching Joey.... In very odd areas. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Kaiba said quickly after removing his hand. Joey looked at him then smiled. "Huh?" Kaiba asked but before he could finish, he felt a pair of warm lips on his. He closed his eyes when he figured out Joey was kissing him. Kaiba licked Joey's bottom lip asking for a entrance. Joey let him in. 'He taste like cotton candy' Kaiba thought. 'Mmmm...He taste like..Strawberrys' Joey thought. Then right when the kiss was getting deeper they just stopped. They separated. Figuring out what they had just done they looked at each other.  
  
"Listen Kaiba I'm sorry!" Joey said. God he had kissed Kaiba. Shit. Shit. Shit. Now Kaiba must hate him. 'But Kaiba kissed back' A voice in the back of his head said. Yes Kaiba had kissed back. Finally, the blonde looked up and stared the CEO straight in the eye.  
  
"Joey...I...I" Joey silenced him. He put a finger on Kaiba's lips. (AN: Thought they were going to kiss huh? :P) "No." Kaiba said after taking the finger of his lips. Joey looked at him confused.  
  
"No what?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm not staying quite so don't put a finger on my lips just listen to me." Kaiba said then continued. "Joey..er...umm....Will...you..um..gooutwithme?" Kaiba said the last part quickly.  
  
"What?" Joey asked. Kaiba looked nervous and he had NEVER seen the CEO nervous before.  
  
"Joey will you go out with me after we are out of this hell hole?" Kaiba asked. He was so scared of rejection.  
  
Joey looked at him about to repley when....Beep. Beep. Beep. "5 hours done."

**R.V: I no i no short huh?**

**Joey/Kaiba: Yes!**

**R.V: Review n i promise to make the next one real big**


End file.
